


Driving the Lessons In

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: John's Lessons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Amoral John Winchester, Approval Starved Dean, Approval Starved Sam, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Castration, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dehumanization, Dildos, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Feminization, Gags, Insecure Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Latex, M/M, Manipulation, Mindbreaking, Naive Sam, Name Calling, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Objectification, Older John, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Castiel, Sexual Grooming, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Abaddon, Small Penis, Spitroasting, Successful Conditioning, Successful Sexual Grooming, Teen Abaddon, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Sam, Top Dean, Top John, Top Sam, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, cock warmer castiel, latex suit, teaching sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: No one else seemed to have any kind of hang up about using Castiel. His Dad greedily and frequently used Castiel, Sam had taken to it quickly and, by this point, Dean had lost track of the number of men who had taken Castiel at both ends whenever his Dad took her to a sex club.





	Driving the Lessons In

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for multiple prompts requesting specific scenes/kinks/pairings/lessons/etc.
> 
>  
> 
> (Because of a previous comment/question): Repetition is intentional and part of John's conditioning.

Dean shifted in his chair, cock uncomfortably trapped in his pants, as he watched his little brother order Castiel around. It was several days into their break and several days since the first time he had watched his little brother take Castiel. He had been shocked at how quick Sam had taken to Castiel’s new status and had eager Sam was to prove he was ‘a man’. Sam had taken it as a challenge and, when he couldn’t manage, Sam was more than happy to fuck Castiel’s cunt with one of the toys their Dad had shown him.

The house had been filled with moans and near constant praise for Sam’s enthusiasm since Sam had lost his virginity.

Castiel lowered herself closer to the ground but kept her cunt raised for Sam to push inside. His brother’s fingers dug into Castiel’s round hips and immediately Sam started fucking into Castiel with rough enthusiasm.

It had him shifting and pressing against his pants.

“That’s so good, Sam. Fuck her little cunt. Get it used to taking your dick.” Dean could see nothing but pride and approval on their Dad’s face aimed in Sam’s direction. He had every single intention of earning that same approval the second Sam finished.

He _loved_ the way his Dad gave him approving grins and told him how _proud_ he was whenever Dean used Castiel’s cunt or mouth. The day he hadn’t once messed up when talking about Castiel his Dad had spent ten minutes telling him what a strong man he was becoming, how proud he was and that he was _happy_ to see Dean taking after him.

Dean watched Sam fucking Castiel, slamming up against a black latex covered ass, before he finally came with a moan. Slowly Sam slipped out, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, as he moved around to Castiel’s head. “Clean your mess.”

Castiel shifted, come dripping from her cunt, to lean forward and take Sam’s soft cock into her mouth. She sucked, licked and swallowed around Sam’s cock until his brother pulled away.

Without a word Sam tucked himself back in his pants and soaked up their Dad’s approval before practically racing from the room.

Dean climbed out of the chair, not looking over at his Dad, to move towards Castiel who hadn’t moved since Sam had finished. “Face down, cunt up.” The order fell from his lips easier every time as Castiel moved to comply. Dean knocked Castiel’s latex covered legs further apart until they were spread wide and shoved her face against the floor so her back bowed perfectly.

That finished he knelt down, freed his cock, and pushed into the sloppy cunt in front of him with a moan. She really did feel good around him. It was moments like _this_ that Dean wasn’t sure why he’d been ignoring his Dad’s lessons. The latex covered body, always wet and ready hole, obviously signaled that Castiel truly was a toy for their pleasure.

On top of that no one else seemed to have any kind of hang ups about using Castiel’s cunt or mouth. His Dad greedily and frequently used both, Sam had taken to it quickly and, by this point, Dean had lost track of the number of men who had taken Castiel at both ends whenever his Dad took her to that sex club.

Castiel hadn’t said anything about it either. Instead she followed his Dad’s instructions and spent the majority of the time filled at both ends whether it was with cock or toys. At night, when everyone was finished, she was put away until the morning where she was properly cleaned up and, once more, used by everyone in the house.

Just like a toy.

Dean’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hips as he started fucking. His balls slapped against Castiel as his hips smacked harshly against the slut now moaning under him. It only further supported his Dad’s words.

Maybe he’d made a mistake? He shouldn’t see Castiel the same way he had when they were younger. Now they were both teenagers in high school. He was growing into a man and, according to his Dad, Castiel was growing into her potential as an eager whore and a proper toy. People changed. If it wasn’t true then why was Castiel taking to the lessons so easily?

“You’re doing an amazing job, son.” John praised him and Dean felt something warm swell inside of him. He could have preened under the positive attention but he was focused on getting off. “I _knew_ you had it in you. Sometimes it is hard to let go of the past and embrace the truth of the present. You’re a man and she is a whore, a warm sextoy that is here for others’ pleasure.”

Dean moaned, cheeks flushing and body warming, as each thrust drove him closer and closer to the pleasure of a good orgasm. He fucked harder and faster, trying to move with the kind of confidence his Dad and those other men showed, as he chased his release. Castiel’s cunt clenched around him and choked little moans sounded as he hammered into the warm body before him.

His orgasm slammed into him and stole his breath as his hips jerked forward. It really did feel so good to come in a warm, clenching cunt.

Dean pulled out, reached for the plug that Sam had _not_ put back and pushed it into Castiel’s cunt to keep it open for later use. He picked up the gag from the coffee table, shaped like a thick and long cock, to push it past Castiel’s slack lips. It was secured in messy dark hair. This suit prevented Castiel from using her fingers, the latex over her hands looked more like restricting mitts, and his Dad had told him it helped to continue Castiel’s lessons.

What use did a toy have for fingers?

John patted him on the back, grinning wide and bright, as he led Dean away from where Castiel remained on the floor.

“Now you remember what I said about how to treat ladies, right?” Dean nodded. Castiel was purely meant to be a warm toy but his Dad had explained that ladies, like his Mom, were to be treated with respect. “Why don’t you get some practice with a nice, sweet little thing? I’ve seen how those cheerleaders look at you.”

Dean had been interested in Castiel and hadn’t considered having sex with them but he was curious and he’d caught himself daydreaming about several of them more than once. The sex club had only made him more curious as he had watched women moaning as men greedily fucked them over couches and on benches. Porn only made it look even hotter.

“Go have some fun. Fuck a cheerleader or two. I’ll keep up with your whore’s lessons.”

He swallowed. That seemed wrong. It seemed like cheating but, then again, Castiel had enjoyed sex with countless men both with and without Dean watching. Wasn’t it the same thing? Besides…it was impossible to cheat on a _toy_.

“Stay out late. Have some fun.”

Dean swallowed roughly as his mind flashed back over those images from the club. His cock certainly liked the thought of it and he found himself nodding. It was the same thing and his Dad would take care of Castiel’s lessons while he was gone.

* * *

He knew it wasn’t necessary but John had added an extra and tighter band around the base of Castiel’s balls to speed the process up and it had finally paid off. Those small, soft little balls had fallen off. The now empty area had been cleaned and, using Mary’s old kit, had been sewed up. It would heal up nicely, smooth and with a small little scar.

Already Castiel looked so much better without those useless little balls.

John placed them in an ornate jar, carefully following the instructions on how to preserve such a prize, before gifting them to Dean. They were placed with Dean’s other trophies. He couldn’t wait for Dean to notice them.

Castiel had sobbed and sobbed when John had shown him the jar.

“See, slut? Now you’re almost perfect.” The lessons and the conditioning were clearly taking. He brushed his fingers over the stitched skin where balls had used to hang before checking the cockcage. John rubbed his thumb against the sound nestled inside of Castiel’s little cock and grinned when it had a choked whimper escaping.

Sam had been a delightful surprise and Dean’s increasing enthusiasm was something to treasure. Both of his boys were starting to only see Castiel as a toy for their pleasure. Neither of them spoke to Castiel unless they were using him or ordering him into position.

It was perfect.

They didn’t bat an eye when John greedily fucked Castiel. Dean had stopped asking after Castiel when John would take the teenager into his bedroom for his individual use or when he took both of them to the club for Castiel to be used repeatedly for hours.

John really loved having a living, breathing toy to use whenever and however he wanted. It had him constantly arousal and aching to bury himself back inside even if he had to wait until he’d recovered or take a pill to help himself get more enjoyment out of it.

Normalizing it for both Dean and Sam was crucial and it seemed like he was succeeding beautifully. Castiel had stopped hesitating. Instead he moved into position, offered whichever hole was requested, and moaned into his gag as he was fucked.

“What are you?” he asked as he buried himself balls deep inside Castiel’s hole. “What are you?” the question was punctuated with a hard, rough snap of his hips.

Castiel whimpered and, voice rough, answered. “A whore.” His ass clenched when John’s cock nailed his prostate. “A toy.” It was choked when John started fucking him harder and harder.

“That’s right. You’re _nothing_ but a toy. Nothing but a set of holes to be used for pleasure. You’re to be used, maintained and put away when not in use.”

He watched Castiel’s mouth fall open as John’s hips snapped forward repeatedly slamming himself balls deep into Castiel on every thrust. The teenager’s legs were spread wide, his wrists were connected to a spreader bar that was pulled back so his arms were dragged under him and his face was smashed against the mattress.

It was a gorgeous pose and absolutely submissive.

“Dean is out fucking cheerleaders.” John confided, “He’s learning how good it feels to slip into a warm cunt, feel full breasts under his hands and how to make a girl scream with his mouth.”

Castiel’s eyes were closed shut as he trembled and jerked with every thrust of John’s hips.

“All things a _toy_ doesn’t deserve. You’re only for others’ pleasure but those pretty cheerleaders? Dean is going to give them pleasure and they’re going to give him pleasure in return. They’re wife material. The only thing you’re good for is being fucked and used.”

John made sure to drive the difference in.

Castiel was a toy, nothing but something to be used, and he was the only one like that. It was only him and no one else that had been born to be a toy for pleasure. “You don’t get that because your only purpose is to be used and to give pleasure to others.” His breathing caught in his chest as his orgasm came closer and closer, “Do you understand? Do you know what your purpose is?”

“Yes!” he whimpered as John fucked him, “I’m…I’m a _toy_.” Castiel cried out as John slammed deep and his balls slapped against Castiel. Balls like the ones that Castiel no longer had. “I give pleasure…I don’t deserve it.”

John lost it. He started pounding into Castiel. He fucked in over and over and over until he came with a groan inside that hot little hole. “That’s right. That’s exactly right.” John pulled out, pushed the long dildo he’d been using today as a plug back into Castiel’s gaping hole, before moving around the bed. It was easy to lean Castiel up, push the o-ring gag into his mouth, before guiding him down on his spent cock where John rested against the headboard. “Clean my dick, toy.”

Castiel was overbalanced where he was bound but that warm, wet mouth felt good around his spent cock.

He could feel the way Castiel tried to comply, unable to move or bob his head, as John leaned back and his eyes fluttered closed. Castiel made a perfect warm, wet cocksleeve for his cock to rest in until he was ready again.

* * *

Dean moaned lowly as he pressed into Abaddon’s warm, wet cunt. It felt good sinking into something soft and wet. Her round breasts were practically begging for his mouth and he eagerly leaned up to take a nipple into his mouth as he started rolling his hips.

She moaned under him, legs wrapping round his hips, as they moved together and sharp nails dug into the flesh of his back.

“Faster.” Abaddon’s voice snapped out, “Move faster.”

Dean was more than happy to comply as he started thrusting faster after switching over to the other nipple. It earned him more breathy moans and those warm, wet walls clenched and unclenched around him as he moved.

It wasn’t like the sex club, the rough way those men had taken the women there, but it felt so good. Fucking a girl was far different from fucking Castiel. He loved how soft and warm Abaddon was under him.

He liked it even better when he found himself on his back and Abaddon was riding him hard into the mattress. Her full breasts bounced with every thrust of her hips. He watched as her red lips curved and her gorgeous red hair bounced free around her shoulders as she moved.

It was a ridiculously hot view as that wet cunt worked his aching cock.

Dean gripped her hips and rocked up into each of her downward thrusts, the two of them moving together, as one of her hands trailed down and rubbed against her clit. Her inner walls tightly clenched around him and a loud, lewd moan spilled from her parted lips as her movements became more desperate.

He could feel his face flushing and his orgasm getting closer and closer.

Abaddon came with a moan, body jerking and grinding down, before she was leaning over and kissing him hungrily as she kept fucking herself back onto his cock. Soft breasts were crushed against his chest as she moaned into his mouth. Dean ended up knotting his fingers in her soft hair and groaning against her hot mouth as he fucked up into her.

She clearly knew what she was doing and Dean was more than happy to go along for the ride.

Abaddon rolled her hips, clenching around him, as she dragged the two of them towards orgasm. Dean started fucking up into her, quicker and quicker, as his orgasm built and slammed into him shortly after she reached between the two of them to stroke against her clit.

He swallowed her moan as they panted against each other’s mouths, bodies warm and pressed together, until she moved off him. The condom was discarded in the nearby trashcan as sharp, lust darkened eyes fixed on him.

“Is your mouth half as good as your cock?”

Dean swallowed as Abaddon smirked at him, cheeks flushed and hair a mess. “Yeah.” She grinned and moved up the bed to lean against the headboard. Abaddon spread her legs as Dean twisted around and let her pull him towards her wet cunt.

He leaned close to where she was swollen and wet, dragging his tongue over her clit, while sharp fingers tugged harshly at his hair before she shoved him closer.

“Use that gorgeous mouth, Dean, and I might let you fuck me again.”

Dean moved closer, licking and sucking and pressing his tongue, while listening to the way her breathing hitched to signal her enjoyment. It wasn’t too hard to figure out what Abaddon liked and didn’t, the sounds and touches were more than enough to let him know, as he ate her out.

Above him she was moaning, breathing heavily and releasing sweet little hitching sounds of enjoyment that had him grinning against her.

“Didn’t say you could stop.” Her voice was rough and Dean knew she was close. That fact was only proven true when she shoved his face closer, grinding against his mouth, as she came with a throaty moan. “ _Fuck_.”

Dean leaned back and knew he looked like a complete mess.

“If I had known you were that good in bed I’d have fucked you months ago.” Abaddon breathed in sated satisfaction.

* * *

Castiel couldn’t see anything as John strapped him down to a very familiar bench. His legs were spread wide to the point of pain, his arms were wrapped underneath him so he couldn’t move. It had quickly become a familiar activity.

The day was spent being taught new lessons or pleasuring the Winchesters. At night John would take him somewhere filled with the sounds of sex and music, strap him down and it would be hours after he had provided pleasure to everyone interested that John would take him back to the Winchesters’ to pleasure John himself.

He squirmed where he was strapped down and whimpered when a thick finger rubbed against the achy spot his balls used to be. Castiel felt tears prick his eyes with each brush of that finger against him.

“So fucking gorgeous without them.”

The band around his balls had hurt horribly each day it had remained, his balls constantly throbbing, until he’d lost feeling and the second, tighter, band had been added. He hadn’t realized what had happened until the pressure was gone and John had shown him the pretty jar.

John _must_ have been telling the truth. Sam and Dean both used him without hesitation, ordering him so they could get off, and John was the same. Neither of them had said a word about the loss of his balls or any of the other things John had done to him.

No one using his mouth or cunt had said a word. They had only used him, gotten off and the next interested man had taken his turn.

If it wasn’t right, _if_ John was lying, someone would have said or done something. He would still have his balls and he wouldn’t have lost track of how many men had used him. Castiel whimpered when a thick, long cock pushed into his cunt and heavy hands gripped him as a man greedily fucked him with a strength that had his body jerking forward on the bench.

“Look at that.” The man’s voice was lust rough, “Look at how beautiful that looks.” It wasn’t John’s voice and that meant the finger that had reached under to touch the empty place his balls had rested was someone else. “Fuck…that’s so fucking hot. Got those little balls removed, didn’t you? Wanted to be a perfect, needy bottom bitch, right?”

A cock pushed into his mouth without warning and Castiel jerked, throat locking up, until he relaxed as his head was gripped and he was getting used at both ends.

The feeling of two cocks working in and out of him was familiar. His mind slowly started to slip, floating on the way both men just took and took and took without a single care. Sometimes the cock pounding into his cunt would nail that spot inside that sent pleasure twisting through him.

He pushed back into that, trying to chase that feeling, but the restraints kept him in place.

Castiel listened to men praise him, telling him how good his holes felt and how pretty he looked wrapped in latex while he was used. Over and over again voices told him he was born to take cock, that he was a gorgeous bottom bitch, he was tight and warm. Many praised how good his cunt looked with his _nasty little balls_ removed.

Every single word only reinforced John’s words and his treatment. Castiel must have been wrong. He must have gotten confused.

His mind slipped away from thought and instead focused on the feeling of being used. He listened to moaning, the smack of hips up against his latex covered ass and the praises for how good he was taking cocks for hours. He was _good_ at giving pleasure. At least he had that.

Castiel didn’t know how long he’d been there, cock after cock after cock pushing into him, before a thick and long dildo was pushed into his ass. Sometimes John used the monstrous dildo instead of a plug. It pushed deep, deep enough to press against the skin of his stomach, before every inch had been sheathed inside of him.

The bottom of his suit was closed leaving him completely sealed in the latex suit. The only holes now were for his nose because the second John changed his o-ring gag for the ball-gag the hole for his mouth was covered up.

His fingers curled in the suit, unable to grasp anything because a toy had no need for that when it was in use, as he stumbled along blindly after John. Bodies brushed against his, his cunt ached and clenched around the toy trapped inside of him, before he was put into the trunk of John’s car.

Toys didn’t get to ride in the front of the car.

Occasionally bumps had him rolling in the trunk but for the most part he laid there listening to the sound of the car driving along. It wasn’t until they pulled into the Winchesters’ garage that the trunk was opened and he was guided into the house. He could distantly hear the TV on low as John tossed him over his shoulder and climbed the stairs.

Castiel whimpered and whined at the press of the toy inside of him as he was carried.

Soon enough John had bent him over the bed, opened the suit to remove the dildo and fucked in without a word. The only sounds were grunts, the groan of the mattress and the smack of skin against latex covered skin.

He moaned into his gag, cunt clenching, as John fucked him hard.

Nothing was said. Not a single word. Castiel cried into his gag as John took his pleasure, fucking him roughly and quickly, until he finished with a groan of pleasure. The soft cock in his cunt pulled out, the giant dildo was shoved back in and the suit was closed.

Castiel could hear the snap of the locks that kept him locked in the suit for the night. He was carried from the bed and, instead of the chair that he’d only been placed in the first night, he was put into the large trunk that John had brought into his room because Castiel was nothing more than a toy and toys had to be put away when no one was using them.

The only good thing was that the trunk’s lid remained open but it wasn’t comfortable.

Castiel shuddered, bent so he lay on his side at the bottom of the deep trunk, as John’s hands left him and John moved around the room. He could only lie there, not sure how much time passed, until he heard voices.

There was a giggle, breathy and excited, as he stayed in the trunk. The voices were low, too far away from where he rested in the open trunk, as the creak of the bed caught his attention. Castiel blinked, trying to figure out what was happening but it wasn’t until he heard _moaning_ that he realized John had brought a woman back.

Moans, groans and gasps reached where he remained in the trunk as the mattress started to creak and the headboard started to knock against the wall.

It was more than obvious whoever John had brought back was thoroughly enjoying herself by the way she moaned and praised John’s skills. He didn’t hear John call her a bitch, a whore, a slut or anything else.

He _did_ hear John ask her if it felt good, if she liked it and telling her how good she felt as they fucked.

The difference in how he was treated and how the unknown woman was treated was glaringly obvious. Castiel laid there listening to them fucking through the night before his exhausted body dragged him into sleep.

It was obvious now.

John had told him. Dean and Sam showed him through their actions. The men who used him as though it was expected and owed to them backed up everything John had said. Now, as he listened to a woman thoroughly enjoying herself as John fucked her and gave her pleasure no one gave to Castiel, it was more than obvious.

He really was nothing more than a toy for others’ pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> By popular request there was some more Sam added, Dean POV, John having Dean fuck a female/classmate to understand that only Cas is a toy, the full castration/balls in a jar, complete dehumanization and John/OFC. Those are the main points in the requests I worked into this one.
> 
> I'm hoping everyone who contributed to the requests in this part of the series enjoyed this fic. To everyone else enjoying this series...I hope this was an interesting read!!
> 
> I know this is one of my more popular verses so I'm hoping you enjoyed this one. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!  
> 


End file.
